Nothing But A Hindrance
by Xxblackrose15xX
Summary: Young artist, Mikon Kusabana, is highly admired, yet hated all the same.Young charmer, Tamaki Suoh, finds himself in love after spending time with her. Will his love for her bring them together? Or will the hatred of their classmates tear them apart?
1. Chapter 1

_The breeze blew through her silky ebony hair. Her soft pale skin glistened in the moon. The shine of her violet eyes shimmered in the big full moon. She had soft straight hair with side-swept bangs. Her big eyes stared up at the view, catching all her surroundings, and drawing anything that came up in her creative mind. She was an artist, admired by many in her school and outside of it, but that one boy admired her the most. Her classmate, Tamaki Suoh, the half French half Japanese teen—the obnoxious one as she liked to put it, was called a "prince" to all the other girls in the school. He always tried to get her attention, no matter the circumstances, but usually failed to do so—all until that one day. She walked into the music room, only to be beaten by some jealous girls, and saved by Tamaki Suoh. She was in great pain and he took her to the nurse's office and patched her up. The next week, she waltzed into a music room, seeing tons of girls lined up for some reason, and when she looked around, she saw her savior and accidently broke 3 vases sitting next to her that were each __Y__80,000,000,000. Her house, or mansion, burned down, along with everyone and everything in it, so she couldn't pay for it and had to serve the host club time. After a long while, she realized when she got hugged or glomped by Tamaki, she always blushed in some way and got weird feelings in her stomach. Of course she would never admit to those feelings, so she just ignored them and tried to act as normal as possible when she was around him. _

_This girl was of a blue-blood family, but since the accident, she's been living with Haruhi Fujioka, her first "commoner" friend, and her father. Because of her living with commoners, not many people knew that she was a blue-blood, an artist. Apart from being an artist, she also played the piano, violin, and the guitar. She was top-student in her grade (second year—sophomore) and was asked to tutor her classmates very often. Many boys liked her, and she had to run away from most of them, and many girls were envious of her, but they still decided to be her friends, at least, most of them. This girl was named—Mikon Kusabana._

Whispers were heard throughout the immense hallway as Mikon Kusabana waltzed through the elegant concourse filled with a various amount of people. Though she was oblivious to the glares she got from the girls, the stares and open mouths she got from the rich males did not go unnoticed as she made her way to the oversized music room 1. She always did ponder on why the academy had three music rooms and not just one. It would also make it much simpler to find the music without getting confused. She also wondered if the same amount, or greater, of people were in the large room, if there was, then she'd just have to look for a more serene place to greater enhance her amazing art techniques.

Her nerves were acting up as she reached for the golden door knob, scared of what might come of her when the doors open. She noticed all the glares she got from almost all of the girls as she got closer to her destination, and noticed that approximately six jealous looking girls were tailing her, each coming closer and closer.

"Come on, Mikon, you're a strong girl. If they try to beat you up, you can stand up for yourself. Plus, they would have to be stupid to ambush you in public…unless the public is in on it," Mikon thought to herself, "No, I can't think that way. Things always end up happening if I ever think of something dire."

Mikon's hand finally reached and twisted the golden doorknob slowly. She let out a breath that she didn't know she held, and opened her closed eyes that she didn't know she shut. Her violet eyes widened at the sight she witnessed. The sight she hadn't seen since before the fire.

The curtains were colored a chic blue with a glass window, lightly tinted so the sun's solar rays didn't hit too much. There was a white and black piano sitting in front of the tinted windows, free for anyone to play. The music stand was standing on top of the beige cardboard (the one that music teachers stand on) and had a sheet of music for the piano. The xylophone and drums were standing on each side of the cardboard. Mikon stared at the piano, debating on whether to drop the papers and play the instrument in public, or to keep the papers in her arms and just do what she usually does. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice the students walk away giggling and the five of the six girls walk up to her. Her hair being pulled harshly snapped her out of her thoughts.

"What the hell?" she exclaimed as her hands flew up by instinct. Mikon looked up, only to see the same six jealous girls staring at her menacingly, "You think you're all that, Kusabana?" One of the girls said walking up to her and slapping her across the face. Mikon's head turned the other way by the force of the blow. Mikon winced, "N-no," she said submissively, "I-I don-", another blow to her face sent her to stop her sentence, tears formed in her eyes as the pain accumulated. The girl that held on to her hair pulled harder, causing strands of her hair to fall out and stick onto her hands. She pulled her hand away for a moment to shake the hair off her hand and continued to yank her hair. The girls continued to torture her before footsteps were heard. They turned around and stopped what they were doing and letting go of Mikon, causing her to fall on the floor with her hair falling into her face. The girls gasped as they saw who walked in, "Tamaki!" they said simultaneously, "What were you doing to her?" The blond boy asked, looking down and letting blonde hair fall over his periwinkle eyes. The girls started fidgeting before one spoke up, stopping all the fidgets of the other four, "We weren't doing what you think, Tamaki! She tried to punch and kick us, so we used self-defense and protected ourselves!" She yelled. Tamaki looked up again, anger clearly evident in his beautiful eyes, "Protecting yourselves? You call that protecting yourselves? I saw the whole thing! You started beating her as soon as everyone was gone!" The blonde exclaimed while running towards Mikon, "I'll be sure to report this nasty event to the head of the school, and hopefully, they'll turn you in to the cops for causing all these problems to everyone…until then, get out of my sight," he said furiously. The five girls scrambled out the door, tears falling down their cheeks.

Tamaki bent down to Mikon's slightly surprised, yet tear-stricken face, comforting her the best he could. Mikon looked up to meet his worried periwinkle eyes with her glazed over purple ones, "Why?" Tamaki's eyes widened a little at the question, but softened yet again, trying not to show his surprise, "Why what?" He asked, truly curious as to what she meant. Mikon's hands started to shake as her whole body did the same, "Why did you save me from them? I don't even know who you are, yet you still decided to save me," She rambled, "You could've just left me there to fend for myself, yet you didn't; Why?" Tamaki stopped rubbing her back and his eyes looked at her angrily, still holding the softness within them so as not to scare her, "Because, you were in danger. I wouldn't just leave a friend in danger, you know!" Mikon's violet eyes widened, letting the silence overcome her and her new "friend". Tamaki smiled at Mikon, no longer angry at her, stood up, and gave her a hand. Mikon stared silently at the friendly gesture, "Need a hand?" Tamaki said softly. Mikon smiled and took his hand in hers, "Thanks. For everything," she said. Tamaki turned his head and smiled brightly, "It wasn't much, but you're welcome," he said, "My name's Tamaki Suoh, by the way." Mikon looked up with shining eyes, "Mikon Kusabana, you can call me Miko, though, if you want." "Hey, I know!" Tamaki yelled, while Mikon gave him a strange look, "Know what?" she said, "You can come by music room 3 tomorrow and meet my friends! You'll love them, trust me," he announced, "I'll hold you up to that then," Mikon said brightly, "I gotta go now, ja ne!" "Sayonara!" Tamaki yelled out to Mikon's prancing form.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Meeting New Friends - A HOST Club? Part I**

Tamaki walked back to the third music room from where he came from before he met up with the beautiful artist. A Cheshire cat grin was spread across his handsome face as he thought of a way to get her to stay with him and the host club; "Maybe I could do the same thing that happened with Haruhi and keep on doubling her payment when she doesn't even do anything…I just hope that she's clumsy like Haruhi, though…" Tamaki looked down right before he hit the door of the third music room, "OOF!" He said as he fell on his back and into the puddle of...of…something. Tamaki looked up and saw what he never wanted to see again…a tilted bucket with some kind of green substance in it. "Oh, for the love of- SPSSHH!" The cold liquid landed on the poor blonde's head and uniform, causing him to be stained green and yell out angrily, "Hitachin!" The pair of twins opened the door and looked down at a soaking wet, angry president innocently, "Yes?" They said simultaneously. Tamaki, now angrier then he was before, stared at the two mischievous twins menacingly, "Don't play innocent with me, I know you two were involved with this," he said. The twins looked at each other then turned their attention back on the furious blue-blood, "Actually, that wasn't meant for you," They explained, "It was actually meant for a black haired violet-eyed girl, let's see, I think her name started with 'M' and ended with "N"," Tamaki's eyes widened, sparkling with glee, "Was her name Mikon Kusabana?" He asked happily, totally forgetting he was wet and angry, "Yes! That was it!" The twins yelled. "Tama-chan!" An angelic voice sounded throughout the groups ears. Tamaki quickly turned back and barely saw who it was before falling to the ground with a small weight on top of him, "Miko? What are you doing here? And where did 'Tama-chan' come from?" He said while looking down to the curtain of black hair. The person looked up and met a pair of shining, confused, periwinkle eyes, "It's nice to see you too, Tama-chan!" Her adorable voice, yet arrogant, voice reached his ears. His hand reached up to ruffle her hair, but, unfortunately for him, she grabbed his hand and forced it down, "Tamaki Suoh! I don't want my hair stained more than my uniform, so don't touch it!" Mikon yelled at him while helping Tamaki get up while getting up herself. Tamaki stared at her in an adoring way and tried to contain his happiness of just seeing her beautiful features, but unfortunately failed…big time. "OMG! Mikon, you're so adorable! You might even surpass my other daughter, Haruhi, one day!" He said while twirling her around at an abnormal speed, "What the heck! You pervert, let me go!" Mikon yelled angrily *And to think I actually thought high of him once…* Tamaki immediately let go, sending Mikon flying off onto the velvet couch since she was still spinning, and stared at her through bubbly lavender eyes, "P-P-Pervert?" he asked, inquiringly. Mikon stared up at him through half-lidded eyes dizzily, trying to get up from her crunched up position on the red couch, "Yes, Tamaki, _chikan_," she said, tiredly. Tamaki grew grey lines on his face and flew to his corner of woe (I almost called it an "emo corner", teehee), surprising Mikon and causing her to finally get up and walk over to him. The only thing is…she didn't notice a banana (yes people, _the cause-of-all-problems _banana finally makes an entrance!) sitting on the ground on a wet floor (It's wet 'cause of Tamaki's cry-me-a-river tears…Bad Tamaki, you weren't supposed to listen to Justin! :0). Even though she was walking 0.1 cps, she still managed to slip on the banana, causing a full blown scream to pop out of her chapped lips. While she was waiting to meet the ground, her hand hit an expensive vase, causing it to fall with her. She closed her eyes, awaiting the ground beneath her to finally catch up, but a pair of arms slipped around her waist. *CRACK* It just so happens that the vase didn't fall with her, but fell on its own instead…

* * *

**_I wonder who caught her, aren't you? Well, I figured it be a perfect time to leave you guys on a cliffhanger, and just so ya know ahead of time, I'm gonna try to update as soon as possible 'cause I've got like 5 stories/oneshots I'm making and I've got homework so…ja ne!_**

_**Oh and sorry 'bout it being short, I wanted to leave you guys where you were so it'll be more dramatic! =^~^=**_

**Chikan - pervert**


End file.
